Bienvenido a mi Mundo
by MimiMikuSZ
Summary: Cuando crees que todo esta perdido llega algo inesperado, o eso pensó Lucy, una joven preparada en la vida que lo único que le faltaba era encontrar alguna felicidad, Natsu un chico alegre y divertido ayudando a Lucy a creer que no esta sola. Ella define como si en la vida hubiera 2 mundos que habitan personas: "alegres" (color, vida) y los de "tristeza" (negra, marchita)
1. Chapter 1

NaLu cap 1 – Bienvenido a mi mundo

**Hola…!  
>Bueno aquí un nuevo FanficNovela de Nalu :3  
>Espero les guste<br>Comenzamos…  
>-<strong>

Era otro día nublado, ella siempre odiaba esos días en los que duraban así como una semana entera, le hacían recordar cosas demasiados tristes, como la muerte de su hermano y su madre, los días así eran…eternos. Siempre se sentía mal consigo misma, una autoestima muy baja, no le gusta salir y conocer la vida que hay a través de ésa puerta del departamento donde vive. No le importa la vida de los demás, si son drogadictos, enfermos, inteligentes, aburridos, talentosos, pobres, carismáticos, geniales, estúpidos, ricos, etc. Solo salía de su pequeña habitación para ir a trabajar ya que de algo tiene que comer y vestirse. Ella no es casada ni tiene novio y no es que sea fea ella era hermosa, sus cabellos son de un tono dorados con ondas que le llegan hasta no más de los hombros y ésos ojos color chocolate eran grandes y lindos, era como sacada de una revista pero sin ninguna sonrisa, en su mirada se notaba lo vacía que estaba. Muchos jóvenes guapos y lindos estaban detrás de ella, pero solo lograban que ella los ignorara más ya que la frase que siempre utiliza _"Solo se interesan en el físico pero no en los sentimientos"_ pues su padre los abandonó, pero eso no quería decir que ella odiara a los hombres, sabía que hay muchas personas con diferentes mentalidades y la frases de _"Todos los hombres son iguales"_ es de alguien sufrida que no se quiere dar cuenta de que los hombres no tiene que cambiar, son ellas mismas que tienen que hacer o sí no saldrán más heridas, siempre se le hacía estúpido pensar en el amor, era como tiempo perdido para ella.

Su mundo es de un color gris y negro en el que no quiere involucrar a otras personas que son llenas de color ya que algunas veces salían heridas. Ella es de un carácter frío y es muy conservadora. Llegaba cada tarde cansada del trabajo, odiaba a su jefa, era una creída e imprudente pero el trabajo es trabajo. Hacía su rutina diaria muy monótona: Levantarse, desayunar, cerrar la puerta de su departamento, pedir un taxi, el tráfico en las calles, llegar y entrar a la oficina, reportarse, llegar a su escritorio y a trabajar, tardar las horas ahí, terminar, salir, tomar de regreso taxi, llegar al edificio, subir las escaleras y acariciar aquel gato hermoso desconocido que lo llegaba a ver a la misma hora, entrar por fin al departamento y dormir. Tiene pensado comprar un carro, pero ella no quiere uno sencillo ni un último modelo, uno que sea realmente cómodo para ella y para eso estaba ahorrando, con el suficiente que tenía seguro mañana iría a comprarlo así que decidió dormirse para descansar bien pero en vez de eso no podía dormir, eran las 3 de la mañana pero un vecino nuevo que acababa de trasladarse a ese lugar no la dejaba dormir por el molesto ruido del taladro, no quería ir a quejarse pero no le dejaba opción, se levantó de su cama bufando molesta y salió así en camisón blanco con una bata delgada del mismo color encima de los hombros, ella había oído hablar sobre aquél vecino, decían que era muy gentil y lindo pero NO dejarla dormir eso no era para nada gentil ni lindo.

Toco muy fuerte la puerta que estaba enfrente de su departamento con su puño, escuchó que el taladro lo habían apagado y se aproximaban los pasos, por fin abrieron la puerta dejando ver cada detalle de ese chico de ojos color jade y pelo rosa alborotado y esa camisa que tenía puesta dejaba ver su cuerpo bien formado, ella se quedó estática como una roca, no dejaba de ver su cabello ¿enserio era rosa? Parecía natural y la verdad no le quedaba mal se veía bastante atractivo, en que estaba pensando volvió por unos segundos de su planeta. _"Oh lo siento ¿es por el ruido, cierto?" _contestó aquel chico con una voz ronca, mirando sus ojos achocolatados y a que viene con su comentario, claro que era por el ruido que la trajo ahí parada en la puerta de su departamento. _"Sí, veras mañana tengo que levantarme temprano así que si no te molestaría apagar esa cosa ¿será mucho pedir?" _Contesto con ironía cruzando sus brazos bajo el pecho. _"Bueno, pues lo siento"_ sonrío, se quedó de nuevo estática, la sonrisa del chico era muy hermosa podría llegar a ser contagiosa _"Pero… no voy a tener mucho tiempo libre y quería desempacar y acomodar todas mis cosas de una vez"_ Dijo con simpleza imitándola cruzando los brazos y recargarse en el marco de su puerta dejándolo ver más atractivo, ella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró _"Mira no me interesa si no tendrás tiempo pero ENSERIO necesito dormir" _Dijo más furiosa notando que el chico ahora la miraba con cara seria, ella era muy hermosa y no lo negaba, pero ese carácter derrumbó todo, es decir, pensaba que al conocer a una chica rubia iba a ser amigable y todo, pero no fueron así las cosas. _"Hum lo siento, ENSERIO necesito acomodar mis cosas"_ dio una última mirada a ella _"Lindo camisón, hasta luego ve-ci-na"_ Empezó a cerrar la puerta pero ella lo detuvo con su mano dejado ver sus dedos largos y delgados. _"No quiero discutir con usted, señor vecino…" _

"_Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"_ La interrumpió. _"Natsu, diciéndole a las vecinas que tienen un lindo camisón no hace agradar a las personas ni mucho menos que No las deje dormir, así que apagará esa cosa y me dejará dormir tranquila o dejaré una queja al encargado de éste edificio, tú decides"_ Puso sus brazos cruzados de nuevo y apoyándose sobre un pie. _"Pues…"_ dudo un momento rascándose la nuca _"Aún no la conozco bien ¿Su nombre?" _Porque diría su nombre a un extraño y guapo como él pero sin saber que hacer sus labios respondieron por ella _"Lucy"_ no tenía marcha atrás acababa de decirle su nombre. _"Entonces, Lucy… me gustaría meterme en problemas si es por usted"_ Esbozo otra sonrisa, enserio la quería hacer desmayar, además ¿Qué es lo que acababa de decirle? Dejó caer sus brazos a los costados y bufar molesta, regreso a paso rápido a su departamento dando un gran portazo mientras sentía la mirada de él sobre ella.

**Nota de la autor:  
>Esta Fanfic es originaria de mí, no sé permite hacer <strong>**adaptaciones. ****Por favor****  
><strong>**Bueno gracias por leer espero lees haya gustado  
>El segundo capítulo ya está casi listo lo subiré la siguiente semana así que espérenlo n_n<br>Como dije esta novela está también en Wattpad "Bienvenido a mi Mundo" :33  
>Bueno nos vemos, se despide *w***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola  
><strong>**Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews :33  
>Bueno a leer...!<strong>

* * *

><p>Va a ser una eternidad ser vecina de él ¿tendría que mudarse? No, imposible ya no había muchos hoteles disponibles para estar cerca de su trabajo. Creo que hora en adelante su lugar preferido sería su trabajo, al menos ahí no estaría el molesto de su vecino.<br>Despertó con cansancio, como suponía, pero esta vez no la despertó su alarma, agarró su celular que vibraba apagando y prendiendo la luz molestándola haciendo frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrar sus ojos para poder ver bien _"apuesto que parezco como un vampiro"_ pensó ella, la llamada era de su trabajo, confundía contestó_"¿Hola?"_  
><em>"Oh buenos días, Lucy, la jefa te necesita urgentemente por unos papeles importantes de la oficina"<em> Contestó muy rápido el señor que estaba al otro lado de la línea _"De acuerdo estaré allí pronto"_ suspiró y colgó, vio la hora en su pantalla del teléfono: _7:13,_ ella siempre tenía que estar allá a las 9 de la mañana y llegaba a la de la noche. Sólo había dormido más o menos como 4 horas. Se levantó de su cómodo colchón a dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha, tan pronto que salió se vistió rápido ya que hacía demasiado frío, se puso unos pantalones algo ajustados color negro y una blusa de manga larga con un hermoso bordado de escote y finalmente una chamarra enésima sin abrochar, abrió su puerta y justamente en ese momento también salía su vecino, se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo para poner llave a su puerta. _"Buenos días señorita Lucy"_ Habló él primero cortésmente, _'Vaya de molesto paso a ser esto'_ la vocecita se hacia presente en la mente de ella _"Buenos días, molesto vecino, Natsu"_ Dijo sin expresión alguna, él lo notó al momento en que la conoció su rostro era vacío se preguntaba sí tendría familiares o amigos o la pregunta que no lo dejó dormir durante la noche ¿sonríe? ¿como se vería sonriendo? no se lo pudo incluso imaginar iba a ser demasiado difícil pero él quería al menos ver esa sonrisa en ella, él quisiera que sí alguna vez sonríe... que la sonrisa sea para él, para nadie más. En que estaba pensando, ella lo desprecia pero él a ella había captado toda su atención y no se iba a ir así como así, hacerla sonreír iba a ser como un reto... nadie dijo que sería fácil pero tampoco nadie dijo que podría ser difícil. Y para el los retos son divertidos.  
>Ambos se dirigieron al elevador, él presionó un botón que sería el piso para salir del edificio <em>"¿Número?"<em> le habló esperando una respuesta pero ella no dijo nada ya que se dirigían al mismo piso para salir, al ver que no le contestó suspiró pesadamente recargándose sobre un lado del elevador. Tenían un silencio que no sabía si era incómodo o normal, él volteaba a ver su rostro, ella lo ignoraba sólo esperaba a que las puertas se abrieran rápido para salir pero al parecer los segundos iban demasiado lentos, _pareciera que estuviera en el trabajo_, pensaba Lucy trago saliva nerviosamente, él lo notó, diablos Lucy parecía nerviosa, pero ¿por qué? ni ella misma lo sabía, mordió su labio sólo esperaba a que las puertas abrieran rápido, él sólo la miraba cada detalle que hacía pero al morderse el labio le resultó muy atractivo queriendo lanzarse a devorar sus labios, quitó rápido esa idea erotica de su mente ¿por qué pensaba en eso? pareciera que ella estuviera coqueteando con él y en el marcador estarían así: Lucy-1 Natsu-0  
>Por fin se abrieron las puertas y la primera en salir en esperarse fue Lucy, él la siguió hasta la salida iba a tomar un taxi pero Lucy le ganó: Lucy-2 Natsu-0, llegó otro taxista y se fue.<br>Lucy al fin llegó al trabajo a paso rápido _"¿Me hablaba Sra. Ultear?"_ Puso sus manos hacía atrás trasladando sus manos. _"Sí, gracias por venir Lucy, ven necesito que hagas este reporte en tu escritorio"_ le dio unas hojas _"De acuerdo"_ se fue sin más al escritorio y se puso a trabajar en el ordenador. Pasaron apenas 2 horas dando así las 9 y los empleados llegaban y a sentarse en sus respectivos escritorios, un timbre se escucho lo cuál significa que la jefa estaba llegando al lugar _"De acuerdo hay un nuevo empleado"_ pasó un chico de ojos jade, Lucy se quedó estática... _"¿Por qué él esta aquí? ¿Por qué no me puede dejar en paz por unos días? Apenas lo conozco y ya es un caos para mí"_ pensó Lucy  
><em>"Y también"<em> siguió hablando Ultear  
><em>"Nuestra empleada Lucy Heartifilia será mi nueva asistente"<em> A Lucy le sorprendió eso ¿Qué? ¿ella? iba a llegar a un puesto donde puede ganar un poco más pero eso sí iba a estar más ocupada, pero eso no le importaba, sólo asintió.  
><em>"Bueno, todos regresen a sus escritorios"<em> Cuando Lucy iba a empacar sus cosas Ultear la interrumpió _"Lucy... deja que mi encargado "caballero" lo haga, llevará las cosas a tu oficina"_ llegó un hombre de traje que cargo las cosas a su lugar_"¿oficina?"_ se sorprendió _"Bueno ya sabes es una habitación de espera que esta afuera de mi oficina, pero en sí parece oficina o no?"_ sonrió Ultear '_Además de imprudente y creída se creía la graciosa'_ Pensó Lucy, algún día dejaría de pensar eso y va a explotar diciendo todo las cosas qu estan dentro de ella.  
>Llegó hacía esa "oficina" la verdad era más grande y se veía cómoda <em>"Bueno a trabajar, Lucy"<em> Ultear cerró la puerta al entrar a su oficina, Lucy suspiro y prendió el ordenador estaba acomodando todos los archivos como los tenía en el otro ordenador se sentía muy cómoda a su manera. Alguien entró a la puerta "_Oh buenos días... bueno soy el nuevo"_ sonrió Natsu . _"Si lo sé ¿qué necesitas?"_ Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada _"Bueno, me dijeron que entrará a la oficina de Ultear tengo una duda ya que ella me contrató"_ suspiró_"De acuerdo, espera"_ Lucy tecleo unos números sobre el teléfono _"Sra. Ultear... Natsu Dragneel está aquí, quiere verla en su oficina"_ Natsu sonrió como idiota había dicho su nombre completo, así que sí le ponía atención ayer y Lucy lo notó frunciendo el seño _"De acuerdo"_ y colgó _"¿Y bien?"_ dijo Natsu _"Puedes entrar sólo espera unos minutos... toma asiento"_ tecleo rápido en la computadora  
><em>"De acuerdo, gracias"<em> Natsu se quedaba viendo a Lucy, no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que esperar.  
>Lucy sentía de nuevo la mirada de él en ella así que le dirigió la mirada, sus ojos color jade eran muy grandes y hermosos, trago de nuevo nerviosamente ya que él también la veía de la misma forma sólo que él esbozaba una sonrisa. De acuerdo fue mala idea mirarle a sus ojos, el teléfono empezó a sonar Lucy contestó apresuradamente <em>"¿Sí diga?... ... De acuerdo"<em> colgó _"Natsu ya puedes pasar" _Le dirigió de nuevo la mirada _"Gracias"_ y sin más apuros Natsu entró en la oficina. Pasaron como horas Natsu ahí en la oficina, de seguro es un PlayBoy que se ligan a mayores para tener dinero y todo, Lucy sacaba muchas conclusiones no muy buenas de él, hasta que por fin salió... normal. "_Bueno, Lucy creo que ya casi acabas en tu trabajo ¿te espero para irnos?"_ Contestó cómo si fueran amigos de toda la vida, que se creía, Lucy ya no podía soportar esto... no más. _"Mira, Natsu"_ sus ojos mostraban una seriedad _"No somos nada, ni quiero que haya algo... sólo quiero estar de verdad tranquila, no quiero que alguien venga y me diga 'Oye se mi amiga' así como así, yo lastimo mucho a las personas que tienen una vida llena de "alegría" , no dependo de nadie, amo mi soledad me gusta estar sola y espero tú respetes mi privacidad... lo siento"_ tenia la mirada seria, le agradaba Natsu lo sabia pero él puede ser feliz con más personas, ella rápidamente se quitó una lágrima que quería caer sobre la mejilla con la mano "_Hay gente en este mundo que disfruta estando solo, pero no hay nadie capaz de soportar la soledad"_ Dijo él sorprendiéndola haciendo que cayeran más lágrimas sobre su mejilla y sin más el chico se esfumó del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo (fue muy corto lo sé :c )<br>****Creo que se habrán dado cuenta que a la hora de escribir esta novela hasta al ultimo me pase ;_; como que fue muy apresurado  
><strong>**¿ustedes que opinan?  
>Bueno también agarré una frase del anime porque mi mente me decía: Pon esa frase ahora!<br>Bueno muchas gracias y hasta la próxima n_n**

**_¿reviews?_  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola.!  
><strong>**Primero, gracias por los que siguen leyendo este fic /u\  
>Empecemos...<strong>

* * *

><p>El chico regresaba a su departamento serio, no le importó saludar a los demás vecinos que estaban en la recepción, al llegar a su puerta lo abrió de mala gana y dio un puertazo, se puso las manos sobre su pelo desordenadolo un poco más y se sentó sobre la puerta, estaba furioso consigo mismo, jamás se iba a perdonar por hacerla llorar, eso no era el propósito de él, iba a ser más difícil de lo que creyó, pero al verla llorar le partió el alma, ni siquiera pudo darle consuelo, la quería abrazar, sentirla en sus brazos, pero las cosas no fueron así se tuvo que marchar. Habían pasado minutos pero él nunca se dio cuenta del tiempo que seguia ahí en el suelo, escucho pasos a través de la puerta, de seguro sería ella, pensó Natsu al escuchar que no daban más pasos más que unas llaves atravesando aquel habitación y cerrándose. ¿Sería mejor que la dejará en paz? No, él no quería eso iba a conseguir que Lucy al menos sea una amiga, ser su amigo, sólo eso.<br>Lucy llegó algo deprimida ya que por lo que acaba de pasar con Natsu en su "oficina" y porque el dinero que tanto había ahorrado tuvo que mejor seguirlo guardando ya que en su "oficina" quería reparar algunas cosas para sentirse más cómoda.  
>Necesitaba salir a comprar despensa ya que se estaba acabando, se sujetó el pelo en una coleta y salió. Al ver que su vecino no hacía ningún ruido la tranquilizó más, se preguntaba si estaría ya en su departamento o andaría en el calle como un vago pero decidio mejor no darle importancia le puso seguro a su puerta y presionó sobre el elevador.<br>Natsu estaba en su sillón viendo una película con las luces apagadas, aunque no le ponía demasiada atención ya que lo había visto más de 14 veces y sólo estaba pensando en ella, abrió su puerta y se dispuso a mirar a la puerta de enfrente, si la abría iba a tratar de tener una charla con ella, pero si no abría en los próximos 4 minutos se iría a dormir. No tardó mucho en que Lucy llegó con unas bolsas que parecían pesadas. _"Deja ayudarte"_ Dijo él agarrando las bolsas que tenía ella en manos que realmente se veían más pesadas, ella al sentir el contacto que hizo su mano con el de él se estremeció y quitó su mano para agarrar las llaves y meterlas en su departamento como excusa, cuando abrió llevo en sus manos 2 bolsas y las puso en su mesa, Natsu quería hacerle de ayuda haciendo lo mismo pero ella lo detuvo_"Oh no, no, no"_ hablo muy rápido "_Yo me encargó de llevarlas... gracias_" suspiró e iba a cerrar la puerta pero Natsu la detuvo "_Espera... ¿podemos tener una charla?"_ miró de nuevo esos ojos jade haciendo como si le suplicaran ¿quién diría que No con esos ojos? Bueno pues ella  
><em>"Verás... tal vez sea en otra ocasión" Dijo fingiendo cansancio<em>  
><em>"Oh... de acuerdo, mañana QUIERO pasar por tí ¿aceptas? te he visto que usas el taxi muy a menudo pero yo ya tengo mi carro listo, estaba en taller si te lo preguntabas"<em> Esbozo una sonrisa llamándole su atención de nuevo, él lo sabía y le gustaba eso. _"Natsu..."_ negó con la cabeza, iba a decir algo más pero la interrumpió_"Porfavor, no creas soy un criminal, violador, matón..."_ no pudo terminar de decir la lista que tenía en su mente, _ve demasiada televisión_, pensaba ella.  
><em>"Ya entendí"<em> Dijo ella abriendo sus ojos y poder ver ese color chocolate _"Bueno... no quiero causar problemas o molestias, además... con lo que pasó esta tarde..."_Tenía la mirada hacia abajo, de nuevo Natsu la interrumpió  
><em>"Lo siento... al decir eso, es verdad... tal vez te guste estar sola pero a la vez no soportas la soledad... cuando te conocí creo que vi eso en ti y... llamaste mi atención"<em> Lucy se sorprendía por cada palabra que decía, sabía que algo iba a cambiar su vida. _"Y además"_ prosiguió _"Al menos quisiera que fuéramos amigos, no creo que seas tú los que cambie a las personas de "color" y las hiera"_ hizo comillas en el aire viéndola que sus ojos de nuevo se cristalizaban_"Las personas se hieren así mismas"_ Acabó de decirle todo lo que sentía por dentro viéndola con una sonrisa leve pero muy sincera, ella empezó a derramar una lágrima y lo iba a limpiar pero la mano de Natsu le limpió esa lágrima, al sentir su mano sobre su mejilla adoro el contacto era gruesa y rasposa, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar, al ver que le impido ver sus ojos tuvo que mirarle los labios, se veían suaves y tenían ese color sandía que pareciera que la invitaban a besarla, pero Natsu recuerda lo que acababa de decir _"Ser amigos"_ un amigo no la besa, un amigo no perdería el control, un amigo no haría cosas que hacen los novios, así que tratando de controlarse sólo la abrazó, sentir su cuerpo y el suyo juntos, hizo que todo el ambiente fuera tranquilo, Lucy sentía esa seguridad de nuevo en los brazos de él, la seguridad que le hacía falta de alguien... como su familia, jamás quisiera que acabará el abrazo pero habían tardado así por minutos que parecieron segundos. Al separarse, ella no pudo evitar mirar sus ojos color jade, eran hermosos y él quería que jamás la dejará de ver, sus ojos achocolatados le llamaban más que su atención, estaban a centímetros podían sentir el calor que tenían, sus respiraciones mezcladas y sus corazones acelerados, de nuevo ella cerró los ojos, pero él sabía que podría ser un error _"Lucy"_ susurró y se separó _"No, lo siento... "_ Dijo el tapando su boca y después pasarse los dedos por el pelo. Lucy apenas reaccionó, de verdad iba a a besar a un '_extraño'_ pero al sentirse demasiado segura en realidad fue un riesgo._"Sí, sí perdona, creo que deberías irte"_ lo empujó por la espalda sacándolo de su departamento y cerrando la puerta sobre su espalda dejándolo más confundido. En que estaba pensando, que descuidada era, no se puede enamorar de alguien como él, no, enamorarse jamás, para ella el amor no existe, solo es un mito que muchas personas lo creen, muchas dicen_"El amor es algo maravilloso"_ pero ¿cuál maravilloso? Terminan heridas y solas, por eso ella tiene miedo de que pueda terminar más herida y sola, tiene miedo de lo que puede causar el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, muchas gracias<br>Se me acaban las ideas)? ;_;  
><strong>**Bueh no se preocupen, nunca se me acabarán :) pondré algo trágico)? muajaja no es cierto xD  
>P.S. No confíen en nadie<br>****Hasta la próxima, chao /u/**


	4. Chapter 4

NaLu Capítulo 4

**Hola, lamento no actualizar ayer.  
><strong>**A leer...**

* * *

><p>Sabía que ese chico era diferente a las demás personas que había conocido… ¿sería bueno al menos aceptar ser su amiga? No perdía nada con intentarlo, evitaría la idea de que sean algo más, solo amigos, la verdad ella quiere estar con una persona para pasar el tiempo pero había algo que le teme… lastimar a aquella persona de 'color'.<p>

Se escuchaba su alarma por toda la habitación, la apagó muy perezosamente "_5 minutos más por favor!"_ rogó el chico cómo si la alarma tuviera vida, pero volvió a escucharse ignorándolo completamente. "_Vaya…" suspiró "apágate_" puso su mano encima del rejo donde se encuentra el botón. Se levantó de su cama, se ducho, se puso formal, desayuno y finalmente iba a salir, esperaba a que la vecina también saliera en esos momentos y nuevamente fue como ayer. "_Buenos días, señorita Lucy_" Cerró con llave su puerta del departamento. "_Buenos días, molesto vecino, Natsu_" Su voz era más burlona que la otra vez, él esbozó una sonrisa, le agradaba. "_Entonces ¿aceptas_?" Su voz era muy gruesa y firme haciendo que las piernas de la chica temblasen _"¿Qué?"_ frunció el ceño _"Lo de ayer… te puedo llevar y traer del trabajo_" presiono el botón del elevador "_Natsu ya te dije, no quiero ser una molestia"_ Negó con la cabeza "_Claro que no es una molestia, no para mí"_ genial de nuevo el silencio dentro del elevador _"De verdad gracias pero no"_ Le dirigió la mirada, otra vez los segundos iban haciéndose cada vez más eternos, quita rápido su mirada en él ya que siente que su cara pueda estar sonrojándose _"De verdad, no me importa si me usas solo para transporte"_ soltó una pequeña risa, ella lo miró, realmente era buena persona. _"Gracias…" _trato de suprimir una sonrisa, pero al menos era una sonrisa sincera, en cuento él lo notó pensó '_A unos pasos más'_ por el momento estaba satisfecho con ello.

Por fin las puertas del elevador abrieron y ellos salieron hacía el estacionamiento, Lucy tenía algo de vergüenza, pero él siento Natsu se sentía tranquila. Él abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara Lucy y finalmente cerró la puerta e irse al otro lado para conducir. "_Bueno abrocha tu cinturón"_ dijo Natsu como sí Lucy se tratase de una niña de primaría "_Sí, sí lo sé_" contesto con burla _"Buena chica"_ eso se escuchó más bien como si un dueño tratara de entrenar a un perro, pero bueno no importo.  
>El ambiente era tranquilo y gélido, música en la radio, Lucy miraba solo por la ventana y Natsu tenía la mirada fija hacia al frente. Llegaron hacia su destino: trabajo. Él salió primero y a paso rápido llegar al otro lado del carro para abrirle la puerta a Lucy, ésta se ruboriza al instante.<p>

"_Gracias…"_ musito_. "Es un placer"_ esbozó una sonrisa dejando ver su dentadura perfecta.  
>Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares "Lucy" habló Ultear <em>"Sí ¿Qué pasa?"<em> ella se aproximó hacia su oficina "_Necesito que llegas más temprano por estos días, tenemos unos días muy apretados_" Ultear parecía algo cansada "_Tráeme un café, por favor" 'Bueno será un día muy agotador'_ pensó Lucy.

Natsu se encontraba abajo en la recepción, Lucy tardaba más de lo normal, ser secretaria de la jefa (y cuando se trata de Ultear) sería demasiado para ella, no la quería molestar para nada, pero de verdad quería más tiempo con ella y no se explicaba bien esa emoción.  
>Finalmente Lucy Salió con paso apresurado "<em>Lo siento… yo"<em> aclaró bien sus ideas "_Pensé que tal vez ya te habrías marchado, no era necesario que me esperaras"_ Lucy se veía ahora agotada "Claro que te esperaría, tienes demasiados compromisos ahora y solo puedo ser tu chofer" Natsu trato de ser un poco gracioso para Lucy le resulta complicado todo esto, pero había al menos una ventaja, su saldo, obviamente subiría.

_"Bueno ¿nos vamos?_ Dijo Natsu apuntando con su mano la salida hacia su auto. _"Sí, muchas gracias"_ reprimió una leve sonrisa.  
>Las calles se veían vacías y oscuras, Lucy estaba agradecidamente con Natsu. <em>"Bueno…"<em> plantó una conversación "_Quería saber si podías enseñarme lugares en esta ciudad"_ ella había olvidado por completo de que él era nuevo en la ciudad "_Cierto…"_ contesto avergonzada con la mirada hacia abajo _"Lo siento Natsu, mi estúpido trabajo y yo… de verdad te recompensare con esto que haces por mi" _Dirigió su mirada hacia él. "_No, tranquila, solo cuando estés libre y descansada"_ hizo sonar gracioso _"Cuando puedas está bien"_ Natsu tenía la mirada hacia al frente conduciendo sin percatarse de que Lucy permanecía quieta observando cada perfección en su rostro especialmente en esos ojos jade, parpadeo varias veces aterrizando su mente en la Tierra, ¿Por qué Natsu llamaba completamente su atención? ¿Acaso será que es un robot que se encargaba de manipular cada sentido de ella? Bueno si ese fuera el caso, pues lo hacía muy bien.  
>Natsu aparcó su auto y salieron. Se dirigieron a sus departamentos "<em>Bien Natsu, gracias y hasta mañana"<em> sin más Lucy entró agobiada y se fue directo a dormir debajo de las sabanas frías "_Buenas noches, Lucy_" y esas palabras quedaron al aire.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :3<br>**_**Razones por las cuales no actualice:  
><strong>Era día de muertos xD tuve una comida familiar  
>Y estoy pensando en hacer un one-shot o un two-shot (bueh serán muy pocos capítulos) pronto lo verán aquí<em>  
><strong>Bueno, de nuevo gracias y hasta la próxima n.n<strong>


End file.
